recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kimberly McCollister
Hi all! Feel free to post any questions or comments you have for me here. Formats etc. Hi Kim -- the format you suggested is what I have been converting things to. So I agree there. Right down to deleting the blank sections :). In terms of the ingredients; I had considered removing some of the categories like Water Recipes, and indeed, Danny at one point deleted a bunch of them. We restored the categories because gazillions of redlinks on each recipe seemed to be worse than whatever the SEO effect was. Plus deleting the category doesn't really remove the references to it so we didn't understand what he meant. Anyhow, the wiki has a huge complicated bot-set-up category structure that involved categorizing everything by ingredients. Presumably under the assumption that somebody might say "I have a bunch of green peppers.... what can I make tonight?" The difficulty I found in getting rid of them is drawing the line -- what's an important ingredient in a recipe and what isn't? Danny had deleted things like Potato Recipes (for example) so I assume those are part of the stats problem; but a recipe for Potatoes au Gratin is pretty clearly a potato recipe. So I guess what I'm saying is, do you want to take off all ingredient categories? Or just the silly ones like Water Recipes?? And how do you propose to draw the line? I would have thought having an Egg Recipes category for things like Eggs Benedict would be useful, but having every recipe that calls for an egg in there isn't... -- Wendy (talk) 03:08, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Replace all the ingredient categories with semantic properties (ex: has ingredient::green pepper. Then people can also search for more specific queries. Add some Semantic Forms on top of that to hide all the possibly confusing code. Oset• 13:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::On that note, someone linked me this. If Wikia could install that it would easily make recipes searchable by ingredient, quantity and unit (as the example shows). Oset• 14:10, December 15, 2009 (UTC) got your message and it all sounds good to me! cheers — — Game widow 16:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Official Friends Hi, I'm Construction Worker. You probably haven't heard of me, but I'm the founder and current leader of Pop Tart Wiki. It's obviously a wiki about Pop Tarts, which is of course a food (I guess you already knew that :P). I think that since both of the wikis (this one and mine) are about food, I was wondering if we could become "Official Friends". I hope to hear back from you soon! Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 00:19, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Since you added Pop Tart Wiki to the "Related Wiki" list, does that mean we are "Official Friends"? [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 20:31, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Done. Thank-you for accepting and good luck with Recipes Wiki! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 20:29, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Monaco.css Hi Kimberly, I posted a comment on MediaWiki talk:Monaco.css about the blog comments, could you just add that bit of code to MediaWiki:Monaco.css to fill the Blog Comment box, at the moment its half customized and doesnt look as nice, thanks! --Lcawte 23:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Bot Hi Kimberly, I dont suppose I could run my bot over here to run various wiki-fying tasks, like validating code to HTML and theres a few other things I would run first.. if you need to know in more details what these things are, just contact me :) P.S: You guys have done a '''Great job on transforming this wiki! --Lcawte 20:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC)